But You're Not Here Anymore
by LALAishiteru
Summary: One-Shot: It started and ended with a simple letter.


**So I've decided to write a One-shot. :3 I didn't even know how I thought of this; it just popped up in my mind while I was listening to a certain anime opening. :DD **

**Oh, and the Italiczed words are the English Translation of the song. :)**

**Summary: It started and ended with a simple letter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL & TEGAMI BACHI.**

**WARNING: Before you read, please GO TO YOUTUBE and search for "****LETTER BEE OPENING 2 FULL"****DO NOT ****CLICK THE ONE WITH THE 'REVERSE' ON IT.**

**Please enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

_Gray, I wonder if you'll understand if I write in a paper… wonder if you'll see if I make it into words…, _Lucy thought, stopping herself from writing as she kept on wondering, _I didn't lost anything, but… my body felt heavy, _she stood up as she grabbed her luggage and bid her apartment a silent goodbye.

_Is it because… I'm going to leave you?, _she bit her lip, _I finally noticed the words that weren't enough, Gray… although now… I can wrap them all…,_ she ran throughout the busy streets of Magnolia, screaming the name of a certain raven-haired ice mage.

_No matter how many times I call out your name, it doesn't reach you… but now, I remember your smile when you turned around, it was so bright that… I averted my eyes, _she sadly smiled at the thought of Gray's smile, _I was thinking I couldn't like someone a second time but…, _yes, she liked Natsu first, but… she thanked Gray.

Even though he doesn't like her back.

_Because it was you, Gray… this thought cleared, _she remembered those times when she first met Gray… asking her for her underwear, to the times when he took care of her when she was sick.

She looked left and right desperately, but found no signs of the ice mage. _But you're not here anymore;_ she silently proceeded to the station.

Little did she know that the boy she was looking for was right behind her.

* * *

_Where am I walking now? I lost sight of the light_

Gray walked in the coldness of the night, not bothering to bring a jacket with him as he tucked his hands in his pockets. His eyes were empty, and his face was showing nothing.

_To compensate for my broken heart, I wonder if thinking of someone would ease it_

Thinking of Lucy didn't ease his slowly breaking heart, it worsened it. But he still wonders what would happen if it did ease his broken heart. He cocked his head towards the dark sky which was illuminated by millions of stars which reminded him of Lucy.

He gave a bitter chuckle; _no matter how many times I shout your name… it doesn't reach the night sky which reminded me of your tender smile, Lucy… it was so bright I averted my eyes, _he pictured Lucy's smile which brightened everyone's heart.

Especially his.

_I tried thinking that I could like someone one more time but…, _he stopped in his tracks as he saw a flash of gold strands within the small gaps of the people passing by in front of him.

_Gray, sometimes that one person that you love could be in front of you,_ her voice echoed.

_Your voice doesn't go away, Lucy,_ his feet started to move to it's own accord… until he started running to where the gold strands would take him, only to be blocked by the people, _that's why I call out your name…_

"Lucy!"

* * *

_The words that I carry in my chest, _Lucy looked at the folded brownish paper that was in the palm of her hands, _I trust to a letter… One word is fine…_

_I just want it to reach you, Gray._

She summoned her courage and let the paper go; flying away and dancing in the wind, Lucy watched it with longing eyes as _a tear drop fell_. She remembered her times with her friends in Fairy Tail. Each and every one of it, flashing in her mind, the happy moments with Natsu, Erza, Happy, Wendy, Levy, Mira, Cana, Loke, Juvia, Gajeel, Lisanna, and everyone else.

She was leaving Magnolia.

She was leaving Fairy Tail.

Leaving her friends.

Leaving her family… her loved ones.

Leaving Gray.

…

He stopped in his tracks, thunder beginning to roar as rain kissed the cold stoned ground, creating sounds of pitter and patter. He was catching his breath as he looked everywhere for the blonde, but a piece of paper showed up instead. He picked it up and widened his eyes at its content…

**_'Gray,_**

**_I like you._**

**_Lucy.'_**

* * *

_Gray… I was thinking I couldn't like someone a second time, but… _Lucy went in her destined train and sat down on a seat, _because it was you, this thought cleared…_

She sadly smiled, _I still think 'thank you', _and she looked outside the window as the train started to move. Move away from her home. From Gray, _because it was you, this thought cleared._

_That's why now I think of you._

* * *

Gray looked up at the midnight sky, drenched and tired from all the running, his face was darkened as he held down his hand with the piece of paper. He was too late; he didn't make it in time to catch Lucy.

_You'll never know what you have until it's gone…_

Truth is, he knew what he had, and he just didn't think he'd loose it.

* * *

**FIN. :DD**

**So, how'zit? :) I hope that it was good, I know it's a pree-teeh common plot, but yah. :) Just want to start it with a letter, and end it with a letter. That's all. :3**

**Like it?**

**Don't forget to R&R! And remember; ****ONE REVIEW**** is equal to ****ONE GRALU FAN. ****;) (Mayybee... :3)**

**_"Are there any living beings that aren't foolish?!" -Lag Seeing from Letter Bee. \('O')/ SPREAD THE GRALU AND LETTER BEE LOVE, EVERYONE~! \('O')/_**

**Ja'ne! ;)**


End file.
